


Cold Hands, Warm Bodies

by sesquipedalia



Series: Cold/Warm Verse [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fingersucking, First Time, M/M, Newt is a prostitute, Porn With Plot, Riding, Smut, Thomas is a virgin with glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesquipedalia/pseuds/sesquipedalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas likes to go to the bar to wind down after work, but Newt has plans to get him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands, Warm Bodies

After a long day of work, Thomas liked to wind down by visiting his local bar and getting a bottle of beer. The bartender knew him quite well, as Thomas found himself sitting on a bar stool around once or twice a week, even if he wasn't there to get a drink. 

Work was hard and tiring for Thomas. He worked as an information technologist, which meant he had to sit behind a computer all day retrieving information, which also meant he was making a decent amount of money. He lived a decent life with a decent salary and a decent home, and he never really complained about it either. 

Thomas had only had two relationships in his entire life, and neither one of them lasted for more than two months. He wasn't the coolest guy in his class - in fact, he was far from it. He spent most of his time behind a computer instead of with people, which essentially explained his career choice. 

Though he had been in those relationships, Thomas had never been touched. He had shared a kiss or two with them that did not end so well, but he had never felt the touch of another. Even at the age of 25, Thomas remained untouched and a virgin, and he was content with it. His mom told him it didn't matter, that the time would come when he was ready, and Thomas believed her. It wasn't like he needed that kind of attention, right?

The bartender slides Thomas' beer across the counter and Thomas catches it, nodding at the bartender and taking a sip. He favorited the bitter taste over the sweet taste of margaritas anytime, and his dad always warned him about getting a beer belly, but Thomas loved the taste too much to care. He was still young, and he didn't have to worry about that just yet. 

He took casual sips, and the beer slid down his throat in a soothing manner without burning on the way down. It always made his stomach feel warm, and Thomas loved the feeling almost as much as he loved doing his job. 

He rests the bottle down after taking enough gulps and folds his hands together, placing them on top of the bar counter. Not too long after, someone leans over the counter on the other end, and Thomas looks over to see a tall, lanky boy with messy blonde hair and a smile to match. 

Thomas took his time observing him, taking in his tight white shirt and his black jeans that fit his shape too well for Thomas to understand. The boy looked way too young to be in a bar, and Thomas pondered how he even got in.

He continues to look at him until the boy turns to return the glance, and Thomas looks away quickly, unfolding his fingers and reaching over to take another sip of his beer. 

The boy continued to look at Thomas, and Thomas began to rub his hands on his thighs to calm down. Just the boys glance made Thomas nervous, and his stomach erupted in butterflies as the boy walked over to him.

The blond sauntered over to Thomas with a smirk, and he leaned on the counter beside him, looking him up and down.

“Hey handsome,” he says smoothly in his heavy accent, and Thomas looks up at him just to make sure he was actually talking to him. He was.

Thomas gives him a nervous smile and picks up his beer, taking another sip to distract himself.

“Come here often?” the boy asks. “Never seen you round’ here. Would've remembered if I had.”

Even though it's probably the most cliche pick up line Thomas had ever heard, he still finds himself blushing. He's not sure how to reply, and he finds himself looking down at his hands embarrassingly.

“I-Uh. I do. Come here. Often,” Thomas says awkwardly, and the blonds smirk only widens.

He subtly moves his fingers over to Thomas’ thigh and dances them over the fabric of his jeans. Thomas’ breath catches in his throat in surprise, and the boy is watching Thomas carefully, eyeing him in a way that seemed too erotic to be innocent. Those fingers moved in soft and gentle circles, and Thomas watched his fingers move without saying a word.

“Do you wanna’ know a secret?” the blond asks, leaning into Thomas’ ear before he could respond. Thomas gulps.

“I really,” he starts, placing his entire palm on Thomas’ thigh. “really,” he continues. “want you.”

The boy squeezes Thomas’ thigh and leans even closer to him, using his tongue to lick along Thomas’ earlobe before sucking on it. Thomas is barely breathing as he goes stiff because he had never been touched or talked to in that way. Newt's hand moves further up Thomas’ thigh and Thomas clenches his fist.  

“Do you wanna’ get out’a here?” he whispers and Thomas finds himself nodding softly because his breath no longer resided in his lungs. The slim blond smirks at Thomas and stands up, taking his hand so they could leave. Thomas follows the boy, even though he had no idea of who he was and where they were going.

“Let's go back to your place,” he says, and Thomas nods nervously, gesturing to his car.

The entire car ride had Thomas worked up, and he could not keep his hands steady on the wheel without shaking. The boy wasn't making it any better, as he couldn't keep his hands off of Thomas. By the time they made it back to Thomas’ place, Thomas was so hard it hurt, and the blond hadn't even touched his cock yet.

The boy looks around his apartment in wonder, and Thomas walks to his bedroom with the boy following closely behind him.

“What's your name?” Thomas asks as his voice quivers and the boy smiles.

“Call me Newt.”

Newt walks over to Thomas, who had been standing in front of the foot of his bed, and stops directly in front of his with only a few inches to spare between them.

“Yours?”

“Thomas.”

“Thomas,” Newt repeats, testing the name on his tongue. “What do you like, Tommy?”

Newt starts to unbutton Thomas’ shirt and Newt keeps his eyes on each button as he undoes them.

“I-I've never-”

“Never what?” Newt asks, looking up. “Been with a man?

“With anyone.”

Newt smirks. “How cute.”

He finishes unbuttoning Thomas’ shirt and slides it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor and eyeing Thomas’ chest with want before looking back up at him.

“Ever touched yourself?” Newt asks and Thomas blushes, looking down at Newt's hands to see him fiddling with his belt. He gulps and nods, letting out a big breath of air.

“Did it feel good?”

Thomas nods again just as Newt finished unbuckling his belt and Newt brushes their lips together. “I'll make it feel better.”

Newt presses their lips together and slides his hand down Thomas’ jeans, touching his cock and smiling against Thomas’ lips when he lets out a little moan. Thomas had never been kissed the way Newt was kissing him, and he wasn’t sure what to do, but he settled on following Newt’s every move in order to keep up with him. He tries to remain calm as Newt twists their tongues together and rubs his leaking cock, but he can’t, and he doesn’t know what to do to calm down. 

To make matters worse, Newt pulls away and sinks down to his knees, looking up at Thomas with hunger as he pulls his jeans down far enough to take him in his hand. Newt licks his lips, jerking Thomas a few times before taking him in his mouth.

Thomas’ lips fall open and he moans, almost falling over as his knees go weak with the way Newt was looking at him with his mouth full. He had no idea what to do with his hands, and he felt like grabbing something in an attempt to control himself, but there was nothing around. So he settled on letting himself fall apart while Newt continued to lick and suck on his cock.

That was until Newt grabbed his hand and placed it on his hair, pulling away for a few seconds and catching his breath.

“Pull on it.”

It takes him less than a second to wrap his lips back around Thomas, and Thomas went right back to moaning and whining. He didn't want to hurt Newt by pulling on his hair, but he followed his demands anyway and tugged on it.

Newt moaned against his cock, taking him deeper and deeper, and Thomas tugged his hair harder, crying out. His tongue was magical to Thomas, and Thomas was falling apart as he licked his slit before taking him entirely, not missing a beat. 

Thomas was so into it that he canted his hips and felt the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat. Newt doesn't choke and he keeps going until Thomas feels like he's about to come. They had barelystarted, but Thomas' lack of experience was probably the blame for why he could barely last. 

Thomas starts to tremble, and as if Newt already knew, he pulls off of Thomas and stands up, wiping his mouth with his thumb. Without giving Thomas much time, Newt shoves him back so he falls onto his mattress. Thomas watches as Newt pulls his shirt over his head, revealing more of his slim body along with the paleness of his skin. Then Newt unbuttons his jeans and slides them down his thighs along with his briefs with his eyes locked on Thomas', his teeth between his lips.

It's the sexiest Thomas has ever seen, in comparison to the small amount of porn he's watched in his life, and he's on the verge of salivating at the sight of him, but he manages to keep himself together. He tries not to glance down at Newt's cock, but he can't help himself, and he looks down at his erection before quickly snapping his eyes back up to Newt. Newt is smirking at him and gets back on his knees to pull Thomas' jeans and boxers off, throwing them to the side and leaning over to take the condom and lube out of his own jeans. 

Thomas wants to cover himself because of how exposed he feels in front of this stranger, but he stays put, and Newt puts the condom between his teeth, ripping the condom package open and spitting it out. He then carefully puts it on Thomas, knowing he wouldn't be able to do it on his own. Then he slicks Thomas up with enough lube and Thomas' face is red. Newt smirks at him, standing up so he could straddle his lap. 

"It's okay," Newt says, sitting on Thomas' waist completely naked. He takes Thomas' hand and brings it to his mouth, dragging his fingers over his lips before he started sucking on Thomas' index finger. Thomas stares at Newt in a daze, and Newt stares back, taking his middle finger within his lips and sucking the both of them. 

He starts grinding against Thomas' cock, teasing himself and moaning against his fingers as Thomas gasps. Newt keeps rubbing against Thomas for a few more moments until he finally lifts his hips and lets Thomas' fingers fall from his mouth. He lines Thomas up with his hole and rubs it against it a few times before slowly sinking down with his eyebrows tight. 

Thomas' lips are parted as he watches himself enter Newt before looking back up at him. Newt looks so dirty with his teeth sinking into his bottom lip, and when he's fully seated, he places his cold hands on Thomas' chest and sighs in satisfaction. He gives himself a few seconds to fully bottom out and after he does, he begins moving his hips up and down at a slow pace, getting used to the feeling of Thomas being inside him. 

Thomas knows he won't last, but he tries as hard as he can to hold his orgasm off because Newt looks so hot above him, and he doesn't want him to stop too soon - especially with how tight he feels. He wonders how Newt had taken him so easily, but Thomas figures he's more experienced than he thinks. 

"So big, Thomas," Newt praises in almost a whisper, swiveling his hips and moaning every time Thomas' cock pushes back into him. 

Thomas chokes on his own groans because Newt just feels so _good_. He's never felt a feeling like this before in his life, and he thinks there's nothing that compares to it. Not even the amazing blow job Newt had given him. He throws his head back into the pillow and bites his own lip, trying to prevent the embarrassing moans from resurfacing. 

He wants to close his eyes, but the sight of Newt bouncing up and down on top of him is too erotic for him to look away. Newt doesn't look away either and instead continues to talk filthily to Thomas. 

"Mmm, so good," he whines, moving his hips faster. "Fill me up so well. Oh, fuck."

Thomas hisses as Newt digs his nails into his chest, clawing them down his torso slowly as he cants his hips back and forth, trying to get him to hit all of his sweet spots.

"Do I feel good wrapped around your cock, Tommy?"

He doesn't open his mouth, but Thomas nods, clawing at his sheets. 

"Yeah? Say it," Newt pants, gulping and watching Thomas break into tiny pieces from pleasure and the way Newt was rotating his hips, impaling himself with Thomas' cock.  

"Feels good," Thomas moans shakily.  

"What feels good? Say it louder." 

"You," he says. "You feel so good wrapped around my cock, Newt." 

Thomas blushes after the words pass his lips, and Newt smirks at him dizzily before he starts moaning again, letting his head loll forward. The sound of the bed creaking and skin contact fill the room, along with the sounds Newt and Thomas make, their dirty cries and whimpers making their throats ache.   

Newt slows his hips and leans down before he pushes Thomas' foggy glasses up and kisses him sloppily, crushing their lips together and causing their teeth to click. He fucks Thomas' mouth with his tongue and sucks on it, becoming obsessed with the taste of Thomas' tongue. He doesn't want to pull away, so he continues to kiss Thomas messily, rubbing their tongues together until he feels Thomas start to tremble again.   

He pulls away, looking down at Thomas and his swollen lips and picks up his pace again.   

"Fuck me, Tommy. Fuck me!"   

And Thomas barely knows what to do because he's a virgin after all. He wonders if Newt had forgotten so quickly, but also wonders if he was only saying it in the moment. He thinks back to the porn he's watched and figures all he has to do is lift his hips up, but he doesn't want to mess up their movements - he doesn't want Newt to stop.

But he does anyway, lifting his hips to meet Newt's and grunting and how much better it felt. Newt hollers and throws his head back, wrapping his hand around his cock and jerking it erratically. 

Newt is so tight and wonderful around Thomas, and he feels his orgasm approaching faster than he can say so. Thomas lets out broken moans and shaky huffs, balling the sheets in his fists as he came and shuddering as he tried to come down from his high. But Newt was still moving, and he was trying to reach his own orgasm, his eyes closed tight with his mouth open. 

He jolts a few times, but when he finally comes, he covers Thomas' chest in white, pumping as much as he could out of himself and slowing his hips to a stop. Thomas is looking up at him, and Newt can't help but lean down and kiss him again, the both of them shaking from the aftershock of their orgasms. 

He falls off of Thomas after a few moments pass, and rolls onto his back, catching his breath before he stands up. Thomas feels silly for feeling so exposed, but he still gets under his sheets and covers his hips, watching as Newt gets dressed. He runs his fingers through his hair after he slides his shirt on and looks at Thomas. 

"200."

"200 what?" Thomas says in confusion.

"Dollars. I have to go."

Thomas is confused and appalled. "Are you asking me to pay you?"

"Yeah."

Now Thomas' isn't sure if he's supposed to feel hurt. "Why?"

Newt takes a seat on his bed beside him and glances down at his chest to see it's still covered in a mess. He used the sheets to clean Thomas up, and Thomas continues to look at him in distress. 

"I'm a prostitute."

Thomas suddenly feels dirty for losing his virginity to a prostitute - a whore. He doesn't know what to say, so he doesn't say anything, and he sighs. 

"I thought you knew," Newt tries, but Thomas thinks it's bullshit. 

"How the fuck would I know?" Thomas spits, suddenly feeling angry. He gets up and puts his boxers on, rubbing his face and running his fingers through his hair to calm himself down. Newt is looking at him from the bed and Thomas wants to yell at him, but he doesn't. 

"If I pay you, are you gonna' to leave? Just like that?" Thomas asks, and Newt nods. 

"I have to."

"And I'll never see you again?"

Newt smiles softly, standing up and walking over to Thomas. He frames his face with his hands and uses his thumb to caress Thomas' bottom lip before connecting their lips, delicately this time, and kissing Thomas as slowly as he could. Thomas hums against his lips and kisses back, melting as Newt nibbles on his lip before he pulls away. 

The kiss was short, but Thomas still feels like he's gasping for air when he pulls away. Their noses brush against each other after they pull away, and Thomas keeps his eyes closed, basking in the moment for as long as he could. 

"Please tell me I'll see you again," Thomas whispers, grazing their lips together.

"I'll come back if you want me to."

"And I'll have to pay for you to come back?"

They're practically talking against each other's lips, and Thomas feels hazy as he breathes in Newt's air. Newt smiles again. 

"Bye Thomas," he says, leaning to whisper in his ear. "I had a good time."

Newt walks away without any money in his hands and leaves Thomas' apartment, closing the door behind him. When Thomas looks out his window a moment later, he sees Newt walking down the street with his hands tucked into his pockets. Newt turns and looks back to the apartment, giving Thomas a faint smile before turning away and disappearing into the night.  


End file.
